Pokemon: Callum's Tale
by Jasonfields
Summary: Roped in to Team Rocket after attempting to murder Professor Oak, Callum has to play both sides when he's trapped between the Premier Pokemon Professor and Giovanni the crime boss. To make matters worse, Callum is falling for Giovanni's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'd like to make it clear that Pokemon, and everything related to it is not my own property. Instead that priviledge, to the best of my knowledge, belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. This is their world and I just play in it.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my first story. It is set in America, New York City, to be exact. It won't be great, but like wine I get better with time. Feel free to leave a review.

-/

Thunder rolled as the skies opened up and a downpour descended on unsuspecting beach goers. A panic descended as a red alert went out, notifying them to the unfolding crises.

"Please be advised, Threat Level 3 imminent threat; Code Primal Plue I repeat, Code Primal Blue. Beware flash floods and hurricane speed winds. Kyogre has been spotted. All civilians must immediately evacuate to the nearest PokeShelter."

The announcement ran on a constant loop as sirens fired up around the small beach-side town. Hysteria gripped the masses as they scrambled to reach safety.

In the madness and chaos, a small boy's grip on his mother's hand was lost as the crowd ripped them apart. He was carried away by the mob, like a current in the ocean, and before he knew it he was spit out on the other side. He lay, his clothes torn, a shoe missing, crumpled and defeated.

The rain fell heavier if possible, and the boy tried to gather himself but the sirens and the chaos of the people running to safety scared him. He tried to get up and was knocked over by an errant purse. As he picked himself up for a second time he looked up, and brown eyes met blue through the mob of legs.

A pikachu. Equally lost and discarded by humanity's own self-preserving instincts hissed and growled as it tried to make it through. It too had lost its small family.

Suddenly all was quiet. As suddenly as the deafening silence had began, it was ripped asunder by a hyper beam. Several buildings were destroyed, including the Pokeshelter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Deep blue eyes snapped open again against a frame of dark curls and russet skin. He shook his head, and got up from his resting place stretching his arms and legs.

Standing, he cracked his neck and back, before tousling his dreadlocks. At nineteen years of age, Callum was vastly different from the three year old who lost his family in a Pokemon attack. He had grown in to a lanky young adult. His dreadlocked hair hung down the sides of his face, before he tied it back.

Over the years he had developed an athletic build, wiry and thin, yet very powerful. Hundreds of street fights over time and running from danger had left him ready for anything.

Cal made his way to the other side of the fire escape he had slept on.

As he passed, he put his hand on Pikachu's head along the little tuft of fur that almost looked like its own hairstyle. Pikachu shivered with delight before waking and purring like a cat.

Twice as large as the common Pikachu, he also had twice power and twice the temper.

After more than 10 years together, he and Pikachu had been through a lot, to the point that they were almost brothers.

Silently Callum and Pikachu climbed down from the fire escape they had slept on.

Ever since the Kyogre attack Callum had been part of the large homeless population in New York. Many were, and the group home he had stayed at had a lot of orphans as well. It would've been a lot harder if he hadn't had Pikachu.

As soon as he turned thirteen though, he left, taking only the clothing he was wearing and Pikachu's pokeball.

Callum crept out of the alleyway, nearly making it in to the light of the rising sun, when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Gotcha, little dove." Chills shook his thin frame as he recognized the voice. It was Rondo, resident hoodlum. He had been after Callum for months now, for some perceived slight neither of them could remember.

Without a word directed towards him, Pikachu leapt off Callum's shoulder and shocked the Spearow flying overhead. He landed behind Rondo who turned to look, giving Callum the distraction he needed. He grabbed Rondo's hand and twisted it behind his back as he turned, nearly snapping it out of the socket. With that he gave him a kick in the back towards Pikachu who used his head as a springboard as he fell, to hop over the fence that Callum had already leapt over. They took off running without a second glance back.

A few blocks later, Callum slowed to a walk and rested his hands on his head to allow his breath to reach his lungs more quickly. He walked silently, Pikachu riding on his shoulder. They nodded to the regulars of the boardwalk on Rockaway Beach.

"Hey kid, when are you gonna invest in a shirt!"

Callum's favourite fisher, John, shielded his eyes as his Swellow swooped down next to John on the fence he leaned on. Callum traced its chest feathers just the way it liked it, as he shook his head absently. John never asked much, he never really spoke much, which was fine by Callum. This was one reason they got along well.

"If you get that Pikachu of yours to shock me a nice big Magikarp or Remoraid I'll pay you."

And this was the other reason. John was always good for breakfast money.

Callum looked over at Pikachu and nodded, flashing him two fingers. Pikachu waded in to the water on its hind legs and waited. Suddenly there were two distinct flashes and two large Remoraid floated to the surface of the water, dead. Pikachu flipped them in to the cooler John held open with its tail and John surreptitiously handed Callum a small roll of bills.

"Thanks buddy," John said quietly, as Callum slipped the money in to his pocket before watching as Pikachu waded back before cooly taking his place by Callum. They sat quietly, Swellow watching as still as a statue and John sitting quietly, every once in a while casting his line.

Callum and Pikachu sat in their endless silence, watching stoically as the sun marked its ascent on the blue waters with its pink rays.

"You know kid, you're pretty different from most young people I come across. You're quiet. I suppose it's not by choice, but beyond that, you know how to listen. You watch. You _learn_. That's pretty special, kid. Never change."

They made eye contact for a second, before Callum nodded once, and gave John a pilot's salute as he stood.

"Good talk" John said as he stared back out over the water, and Callum made his way further down the boardwalk.

-/

Callum walked out of the PokeMart with exactly one pokeball, and a well-fed Pikachu. As they walked he made quick work of a granola bar. They walked side by side, silent as ever. Slowly the signs of suburbia and coastal living began to disappear, as they reached the end of the boardwalk. After about two hours of walking, the sun shone high and bright, and the sandy beaches made way to thick brush. The sounds of pokemon chittering and scurrying grew louder the deeper they traveled. After some time, they slowed their pace as the clearing they were searching for came in to view.

Slowly blue eyes happened upon the green carapace of a Scyther. Pikachu crept ever closer as Callum watched. Suddenly the small clearing was lit up with the light of Pikachu's thunderbolt. The Scyther was slammed in to a tree and sat, stunned, as yellow sparks crackled over its cracked green armor. Callum wasted no time in throwing his pokeball at the stunned Scyther, and watched as it was sucked in by the vivid red light. One, twice, three times it rocked before a soft ding reached his ears. Scooping up the Pokeball, Callum gave Pikachu a soft scratch behind the ears and nodded his approval, before steadily making his way out of the brush from where he came.

By the time Callum had arrived back at the Pokemon Center, the sun was past its highest point and the afternoon hues had set in wonderfully, lighting up the world in soft yellows and light orange. He checked his Pokemon in with a forged Trainer ID, as it would be very difficult to acquire a real one considering he had no official address. Not that he wanted, or needed one.

A half hour later he collected his Pokeball, and made his way out. This was one of his favorite times of day, when the sun wasn't high enough to burn, and yet everything was perfectly illuminated as dark had not yet come. Of course, night was what he was waiting for.

After retrieving his pokemon, Callum made his way to a deserted spot of beach. He knew that training a wild Pokemon without a Pokedex would be difficult but it had to be done if he wanted to accomplish his goal come nightfall.

Standing back, with Pikachu at his shoulder, he threw the Scyther's ball under-handed, so it released the bug pokemon 15 feet from him. Just enough distance for Pikachu to react in case things went south.

In a flash of red it materialized on the sandy shores, launching the ball back in to his hand. The green pokemon looked around before seemingly spotting Callum.

"Scyther!" It screeched, but luckily Callum had already protected his ears with strips of fabric before releasing the pokemon. Pikachu leapt between them and started chattering, trying to explain the situation. The Scyther only glared for a moment before lunging forward.

Unluckily for it, Pikachu was faster.

Callum watched as Pikachu slammed in to the approaching Scyther, sending it tumbling head over heel in the sand. It was unhurt, but if anything more angry that the small yellow rodent had overpowered it so easily.

Pikachu began speaking reason to it once again, more slowly now, and more threateningly. It seemed the Scyther was starting to understand he was no longer a free agent, but that may not be such a bad thing.

Callum knew it was his time, he stepped forward to the Scyther, who rose faster than the eye could see with the help of its wings before slowly setting down, and kneeling in front of him.

Callum placed his hand on its cool green head, and it looked up at him as its blue eyes flashed purple once.

It rose, and Callum could feel its confusion, almost as much as he could feel its loneliness. Pikachu joined them, and it knew it would never be alone again.

In that moment, Scyther would kill for Callum, which is exactly what he needed it to do.

-/

He sat silently, on the roof opposite his mark. For once he wore a shirt, actually a form fitting sweatshirt with a hooded baclava to cover his face. He wore his hair twisted and tied back, and tapered black sweats. His shoes were black and thin, with a split toe for balance.

As silently as possible Callum leapt from the rooftop he stood on, to the adjacent one. It was a nice neighborhood, and all the lights of the homes on this street were dark. He climbed down quietly, and found the alarm box along the side of the home. Placing his hand along the box, Callum watched as dark purple sparks crackled.

The box glowed a light blue and Callum knew phase one of his plan was done. He found a window along the back porch and slid it open smoothly, as he climbed in unhindered by the alarms.

In a silent flash Scyther appeared silently beside him. They made their way through the home that Callum had meticulously memorized. They skipped the floorboard that squeaked, and successfully avoided stumbling on the pile of laundry in the hall.

He led Scyther to the end of the hall and pointed at the door. Scyther nodded, focused, and stepped in to the room. It silently raises its arm above the sleeping figure in the bed, and in a flash brought it down.

Callum stood in the doorway and watched his Scyther complete the mission, and was just about to recall him and leave the scene of the crime when a voice behind him spoke quietly.

"Don't move."

Callum froze, ice in his veins.

He raised his arms up, and watched as Scyther remained frozen as well. A sharp cold hit him and he realized Scyther was literally frozen.

"Return your Scyther now, before I seriously hurt it."

He maintained one arm up, and slowly moved the other arm to the black Pokeball at his waist, which he enlarged before returning the Scyther. He minimized it again and clipped the ball to his waist.

"Good. You've made this very easy for yourself. Now tell me, what could you possibly gain from the assassination of one Professor Oak?

-/ _Edited December 27, 20117_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'd like to make it clear that Pokemon, and everything related to it is not my own property. Instead that priviledge, to the best of my knowledge, belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. This is their world and I just play in it.

Author's Note: I'm still adjusting to the format, but updates will most likely be pretty regular until school starts. This chapter is on the lower end of the word count, but hopefully that will begin to pick up as the action picks up. Thanks for reading!

"I knew something was up the minute my system was compromised. You work well but not well enough to fool me, I've had attempts on my life before. I had Alakazam leave a substitution of me in the bed, and Piloswine froze your Scyther upon its strike. Now tell me, why shouldn't I tear your mind apart and leave you to the authorities. I would be perfectly justified, and nobody would go against the word of 'The Pokemon Professor' himself."

Oak had poured himself a cup of coffee, and left one out to Callum who had been forced to pull down the hood on his balaclava and reveal his face.

His gloves sat in front of him on the table, next to the cup of coffee. He raised the cup to his lips, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He knew better than to try anything in enemy territory. Callum couldn't see any Pokemon but that didn't mean they weren't there. He should've expected more from The Pokemon Professor than an old man with greying hair. This was no simple researcher, but the 40th Pokemon World Champion from the years 1970 to 1974.

As he drank his eyes flashed purple once, and Oak's eyebrows raised in recognition.

"Ah, I see. That's why my psychic type couldn't see you. Dark attuned? I might also assume Ghost. You are a conundrum indeed. Well, it seems I cannot in fact make you talk, but there are other ways to make you talk.

Callum replied in sign language.

"No there aren't."

Without skipping a beat Oak fired a response. "My grandson's best friend is the Champion Red, do you really think I didn't know sign language? Talk. Now."

Callum's heart dropped lower. The only way he was getting out of here alive from what he could see was if he spoke. His usual escape methods wouldn't work if there was a psychic as strong as Oak's ancient Alakazam around.

And so he began to explain about the strangers who had approached him months ago. About how they had known about his unique adaptations, and had given him a job. About the rewards they promised, and the punishments they threatened him with. And about how killing Oak wasn't the whole plan. He told him about the weeks spent planning, preparing, and finally tracking down the Scyther.

"Do you have any distinguishing marks? Anything you remember them by? And what were they after?"

"One had red long hair, and the other had shoulder length blue hair. They caught me in an alley and I only remember waking up in a dark room, but I got a glimpse of them as they spoke. They wanted any information you had on something called a "master ball".

Oak was silent for some time, and Callum fingered the bead bracelet on his left wrist under the table. They were silent for some time, and Callum almost began to doze off despite the coffee. Finally Oak spoke.

"There's a way for both of us to get what we want here but you'll have to trust me, and I, you. It seems my life is in danger yet again. I can disappear, and leave you proof of your "kill" but I'll need you to investigate what is going on. Believe that I have enough connections to know if you betray me, but I think you already want revenge on the goons who threatened your life. As for the Master Ball, I can give you a flash drive with enough falsified information mixed with nuggets of truth to keep them busy while you work. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Now it was Callum's turn to think.

"Why aren't you involving the police?" He finally asked.

"Because I don't know how far this goes. This could be an isolated operation, or it could go as far as the League itself. This way I get the information I need and I can take care of it directly. Besides, how efficient do you think the officials would be? This is much faster. As a former champion, technically I am the authorities. I have higher rank in Pokemon matters than almost any police organization."

Callum sat quietly. He knew his former life was over the instant he was approached by the couple who had threatened his life for Oak's. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. To work with the premier Pokemon authority to get revenge. Who knows, he might get out of this alive. Anything had to be better than waking up every morning running from Rondo.

He nodded.

-/

"First thing about being a Pokemon trainer, your team is only as strong as its weakest link which is nearly always the trainer. You have some skills but you need to do better."

Oak spoke at a lightning pace as he lead Callum to his basement. As he explained earlier, to pull off the deception they needed to move quickly.

"Hear, take one of these" he showed him to a table with a row of collapsed military grade batons, matching combat knives laying next to them.

Callum walked slowly to the long row, before selecting a long curved blade with a brown handle, and its paired baton, a heavy bone white one that swished through the air.

"Interesting choice." Oak remarked. "The blade was made from the scythe of a recovered kabutops fossil, while the leather is wrapped in houndoom hide. The baton fashioned out of a marowak's bone club, but the inside was hollowed out and replaced with the scythe of an absol. Interesting combination…"

He went back to rummaging around among, opening and closing drawers and cabinets full of loose poke balls and papers. On the desk, the computer transferred files on to a memory stick.

Callum rapped on the nearest table after securing the baton and knife in the holsters on the belt Oak supplied him. Oak stopped to look up and paused as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"My mind is not what it used to be," he said. "I can't find what I need, when I need to find it, if only I could see everything in the office then I'd know what I needed and-" Callum shook his head in disbelief and pointed at his pokeball once and then pointed to his temple while giving the professor a look, as if to say, ' _really?'_

The professor looked at Callum for a second before shaking his head as well. "Seems the old guard must stand aside for the new" he muttered under his breath. "Alakazam! I need your assistance."

An ancient yellow Pokemon appeared before them, having teleported from wherever it was. it sat cross-legged, it's long whiskers pooling beside it as it meditated, the two spoons in its hands twisting back and forth.

"Old friend, please find what we need. We need to work quickly if we shall depart before sundown."

Callum stepped back and watched as the large mess that was the basement shifted, without warning. The desk was cleared, the batons were shifted in to perfect rows, all the papers were filed and the poke balls were all lined up perfectly in to their proper positions along the shelves on the wall. On the desk, sat the flash drive, one Pokeball, and small rectangular object.

"This, is the flash drive. It's encrypted, and even then holds no real useful information on the whereabouts of the Master Ball." Oak handed the Callum the flash drive, which he promptly slipped in to an inside pocket of his sweatshirt.

"This, is a starter Pokémon. Back in the days I used to give government sanctioned starters out to beginning trainers. Clearly this trend didn't continue, but I think this particular Pokémon will be very beneficial to you from what I've seen of your team." Callum picked up the Pokeball and clipped it to his belt.

"Last but certainly not least, this is the prototype Pokedex. It's modeled after one of those smart phones your generation is so keen on. It can make calls, has a GPS, will scan and Pokémon you point it at, and has in-depth information on every Pokémon that has been studied as of yet. More than that, it can be linked to a Pokeball, and access the virtual reality training for your Pokémon." Oak handed the Dex to Callum. It was a rectangular piece of metal and glass, resembling a smartphone. Unlike most modern phones, the edges were neither chamfer or rounded, retaining their 90 degree cuts. It was slightly larger, sitting nicely in his hand. On the front was a single button, as it appeared entirely touch screen, and on the back remained a large camera for scanning both Pokemon and Pokeballs."Simply link the ball to the 'dex by scanning it, and it'll come in one of the apps. A nice little alternative to your ghost training trick."

Oak made eye contact.

"Yes, I put two and two together. While it is rare for one to be so in tune with their ghost affinity, especially with the use of totems, it is not unheard of. I _am_ known as the authority on Pokemon for a reason."

Callum simply stared for a second, feeling at once very cold, and very confused. His head spun and his mind felt like cold club soda had been poured in his ears. Nobody could know. Nobody was supposed to know. Suddenly the beads on his both wrist itched and burned like never before. His face became stone like.

" _So what happens_?" Callum signed, fingers trembling.

"So now we fake my death. You stay careful, and in control. You get stronger, you gain their trust, you find out what is going on, and we take them down. That's what happens. I'm in no place to judge your training methods, as long as it doesn't compromise what has to happen. And as long as you stay safe." Oak stood, hand outstretched. We're working together now. For better or worse.

Callum had to make a decision. He froze. His hand trembled. Suddenly lightning struck him and he knew what to do.

Callum extended his hand and shook, after placing the Pokedex in his pocket. They shook twice, before Oak nodded resolutely.

"And so it begins again" Oak muttered.

-/

Oak had his Pokemon pack the essentials in under 20 minutes. They left most of the clothes, food, and furniture, taking with them only the Pokemon and the essential research. After Alakazam teleported it to a safe house, Callum and the Pokemon Professor stood together in the kitchen. There wasn't much to be said. They nodded to each other, as Alakazam teleported back, gripped Oak's forearm, and teleported away.

They had decided on a controlled explosion. Alakazam had left a viable substitute for Oak's body in the bed room, and enough pokeballs to replace his team. As Callum walked out of the home, he placed his gloved left palm on the Gas control main. A blue crackle and a lard snap was heard, and he walked away.

Several minutes later, a few rooftops away, Callum heard a loud explosion. And just like that, Professor Oak ceased to exist to the knowledge of the world.

 _Edited: December 27, 2017_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon, and all affiliated Pokemon products are the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and whoever else's name is on the bill of sale. This is their world, I just play in it.

Author's Note: This Chapter was a bit harder to crank out. Bright side is, I'm slowly starting to build up my stamina so the chapters should be getting longer soon, although don't expect the pace to stay as it is. That's four chapters in four days, if you count the companion type story I posted. I may cut it down to once a week when work starts next week, so we shall see. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Callum found himself on the far side of the boardwalk as the sun rose. It had been a very long night, to say the least, and he found himself with a lot of time to think. He toyed with the beads around his wrist as the purple hues filled the sky. Callum knew that he should be productive. He could root around in the Pokedex and see what he could learn. He could release his Pokemon and update them on recent happenings. He could change out of his night clothes and keep his nighttime wanderings more secret. He could even just go get some breakfast at the very least, but instead Callum released his Pokemon, besides Oak's starter, and they watched the rising sun.

The morning rays balanced out and the sun's ascent slowed, and Callum found himself finding focus after his daze. Things needed to get done. His Pokemon needed to get taken care of, and he needed to find a place to hole up to get a few hours sleep. At the very he needed least a cup of coffee to get him through what needed to be done. First order of business though, he needed to introduce his team to its newest member.

As he stood, his Pikachu and Scyther instinctively rose with him, and watched intently. His beads itched as he remembered Oak mentioning his ghostly connections and totems, which were a large part of the reason his Pokemon were so in tune with him after so short an amount of time, although Pikachu had had time to grow with him naturally.

Callum unclipped the shiny red and white Pokeball from his waist, and threw it underhanded, several feet in front of him. A small, pale blue frog materialized. A Shiny Froakie. Oak sure knew how to treat those he worked with.

Callum scanned it with the front camera on his Pokedex. Apparently being a Professor's Pokemon had its perks, as it already knew icy wind in addition to quick attack and water pulse. It would eventually evolve in to a dual water and dark type ninja. Oak really knew how to pick them.

He crouched down next to the Froakie, and hesitated. Oak had a point in that he should be careful with what he did with ghost links, as well as the fact that eventually when Froakie evolved it's dark type status would negate it. Perhaps it would be better to simply forge a relationship the natural way. Through natural methods and perhaps whatever Oak had said about the Pokedex, he could do this the normal way.

Although, it would take much longer for the Froakie to understand him, as he would have to teach it sign language. Then again, he could always have Pikachu translate and that might expedite the process…

Callum sighed, sitting back again. He was so tired. In front of him he had a shiny Froakie given to him by the premiere pokemon authority in the world. In his hand he had a Pokedex, the most advanced tool any trainer could have. He should be ecstatic. He should be over the moon. Any other boy his age would be jumping for joy. But on the other hand he had just faked a murder. He had caused an explosion in the middle of New York City, and had set his Scyther on what he thought was a man, with intent to kill.

Rising, Callum, set out. Things could still be worse.

-/

He found them that night, in the same warehouse they had left him that first time. They were waiting for him, so they knew. Everybody probably knew.

He got his first look at the man with blue hair as soon as he reached the top floor. He was dressed casually in all black. Black work boots, somehow kept immaculate, black skinny jeans, with a slightly large black hooded sweatshirt. The only distinguishing mark was the shiny gold R on his chest and his dark blue hair.

The girl on the other hand, was more of a young woman. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. Her shiny red hair was clearly dyed. She wore black trainers and long thigh high socks, leading up to a white mini skirt. she also had a white cropped hoodie, with a large red R this time, cut to reveal the black long sleeved crop top underneath.

They were not that much older than him, looking to be about college-age. Slinking around was a Meowth, sniffing around until it made its way back to the girl, slipping in and out between the girls legs and around her feet.

Callum tossed him the flash drive and blue-hair grinned.

"We saw the explosion. Bit of a loud way to get things done, but we've seen the body, and now we have the flash drive. You've done everything we've asked. In fact you did more than we thought you would" The man spoke.

He realized they never expected him to succeed.

Callum waited, hearing the pause. "And now we need to ask for more."

His heart dropped. But he knew it would have to be done.

"You've got the right Pokemon and the right skills for the job." he continued. The girl snorted at this, and muttered under her breath. He gave her a look, before shaking his head.

"As I was saying, there are things you can do that we can't. Long story short, there's a TM we need. It's not too hard to get, you've just gotta steal it from some guy. His security isn't much better than Oak's, although we don't need any explosions on this. It'll be easiest if you go in while he's at work, which should be right about-" he checked his watch. "Now, actually. Here's the apartment, he lives at, meet us back here right after. Who knows, you might get something nice when you get back.

Callum caught a rolled up note, which he assume contained the address, and turned to make his way out of the room.

"Hey. Quietly. Nobody sees you, or else there'll be hell. Got it?" This time he was insistent. Almost nervous.

Callum made his way out, already planning how he was going to get in.

-/

The apartment was empty as promised. Callum padded softly through the halls, searching. Most people kept their technical machines in cases, so he just had to find the case, take the right one, and he could be on his way. He released Pikachu and Froakie. He had made progress that day in teaching Froakie some sign language, but even so he still had Pikachu translate what he meant.

" _We're looking for something. It'll be round and shiny. Got it?_ "

They both nodded their understanding, and went along rummaging through the apartment. Callum searched, through desks and cabinets, inside books and even in the cushions of the couch. Nothing was to be found.

Cal' sighed, pushing his hair out from over his face. It was truly time to go get his dreadlocks redone, but considering everything going on some slack could be cut for him. Still, a deep condition or something might help the case.

Suddenly it hit him. Cal jumped off the sofa he sat on, and made his way to the bathroom. He looked, behind the toilet, in the tank, and under the sink. Finally he looked in the medicine cabinet. Nothing.

His head dropped as he braced himself against the sink. If he were a TM, where would he hide. He looked back up in to the mirror, noticing for the first time the circles around his eyes, the way his hair hung lankly around his face.

Froakie and Pikachu walked in.

 _"Sorry guys, just need some rest. It's been a long…"_ Cal's signing trailed off, as he looked again at the medicine cabinet. There, along the edges, what was that? He dug his fingers in around the corners of the cabinet, and pulled. It slid out partially. He pulled again, harder, and slid out the whole way. He held it tightly, as the weight nearly pushed him back, before putting it on the toilet. Plaster crumbled around the sink and the counter, and a wide grin split his tired face.

There, in the recessed hole left by the medicine cabinet on a shelf lay TM 28, in a plastic CD case, and next to it, an ultraball. Talk about a good find.

Cal replaced the medicine cabinet, cleaning up the fallen plaster. He recalled Pikachu. Froakie could stay out, he needed the exercise anyways. He made a final sweep through the apartment to make sure no trace of him was left, before exiting out of the window, and down the fire escape.

Instead of the hooded balaclava he had opted for just the black sweatshirt, although he really needed a new outfit. New clothes in general would probably be a good idea, his two pairs of sweatpants were getting ragged, and his sneaking around clothes needed a good wash at the very least. He tied his hair back as he started walking.

Suddenly he bumped in to somebody, hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going, yeah?" the man said. He was about Cal's age, and had a leather jacket on. On his shoulder sat a rufflet, a lot larger than the average.

Cal just stared, before turning around and continuing on his way. Why deal with some trainer who couldn't watch where he was going? He had bigger problems, like getting this TM to the… un-proper authorities? Who knew these days. Speaking of authorities, he pulled out the Pokedex to text Oak.

Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Hey. Where'd you get that." It was the trainer with the oversized rufflet he had just bumped past. "I asked where'd you get that. That's the newest model of the Pokedex, it isn't even out in Japan, only available to betas and professors. You're sure as hell not old enough to be here a professor, and you're not a beta looking like that. You steal it?"

If only he knew what was in his pocket besides the Dex. Cal simply shook his head, and tried to walk away but the guy's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Time seemed to slow, as he looked him in the eye, before looking at his shoulder. The rufflet and Froakie both tensed as they felt what was happening. Callum shook his head once, trying to convey to this trainer that he hadn't stolen it. That it was a gift.

He couldn't see it, but his eyes flashed purple once.

"A thief and a ghost all in one, this keeps getting better." The trainer pulled back, his bag forgotten on the floor, and the rufflet leapt off of his shoulder.

Callum ducked, Froakie leaping off his shoulder as the other trainer's fist swung over his head. Froakie didn't need to be told what to do, as it released a pulse of water at the rufflet, while Callum whipped out the Baton and extended it all at once. He swung it out, but the trainer blocked it with both arms.

"Maverick, shadow claw!"

Froakie used icy wind to maintain distance between the torchic's claws and himself, before spitting another water pulse at it. Callum could feel the battle going on around him, and knew that Froakie was seriously out of his league. Luckily he had a few tricks under his sleeve. He spun, whipping the baton around. He struck twice, once against the other trainer's legs and once against his shoulder.

The other trainer hissed in pain, and Callum took the opportunity to kick him back. He looked at the ensuing pokemon battle, and looked at just the right time to catch Froakie take a direct hit from a fury attack. He knew that was it for him, and returned him. There was only one way out of this, unless he wanted to release Pikachu which he very much didn't.

His wrist began to burn up his arm as the beads trembled. He would have to go for broke.

He turned and ran.

The burning increased, like a blistering frostbite, throughout his whole left side and in to the right. He looked down at his palms and saw himself begin to… disappear.

This had only worked a few times, but every time it had, had been an emergency, just like this time. He ran faster, and saw the trainer running after him.

"I still see you, asshole!"

Callum ran faster, and suddenly, he was gone, as he ran directly through a wall in front of him. He heard a muffled "Shit!" but he didn't stop, appearing on the complete other side of the building panting. Looking around, he found himself in the middle courtyard of an apartment complex.

That one had never worked so well. He shuddered as the thrill of adrenaline hit him, and grinned. That was fun. Is this why people rob things? That was… intense, to say the least.

He stood up straight again, trying to get air inside of him as he walked, realizing that this trainer may be persistent and try to get inside. Besides, he had to deliver the TM.

Callum walked to the opposite side of the courtyard, and located an exit. As he walked the itch in his wrist increased again and he looked down, as the totems on his wrist glowed brighter and brighter. Perhaps Oak had a good point when he mentioned to be careful, but then again what did he know? Was he capable of invisibility, or of becoming intangible? As far as he knew, that remained his power alone. He walked on, not bothering to reach for the door as the burning enveloped him quickly this time, and he simply passed himself through it. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

He walked on, phasing himself again through the second door, before rubbing his wrist around the beads. The burn was worth it. Callum grinned to himself as he walked, releasing Froakie once again who released bubbles of different sizes and speeds from Callum's shoulder. He checked his Pokedex again, noting that it had only been an hour since he originally left the warehouse. He completed his message to Oak.

 **Cal:** they both wear a big "R," what does that mean.

Eventually Callum made it back to the warehouse building. The top light was still on, and he hurried up the stairs returning Froakie once again. No need to bring up questions he couldn't answer. He entered the room, sliding the TM out of his pocket, and flicking it to blue-hair who caught it deftly.

"I told you he'd be back, Jesse" he grinned triumphantly, as the girl, Jesse, rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the freak came back, can we go now, James?" She hissed the last word, clearly irritated he had used her name.

James appraised Callum one more time before flicking the TM back. "Keep it." he said, "We've got our own ways of getting places. Consider it, pay for the last job, as well as this." He tossed him a one-shoulder daypack. Callum opened it, and saw a small bunch of rolled money at the bottom. He looked up again bewildered."This was just a test. You've probably figured out by now that you were never supposed to come back from Oak's, but you did. You're useful to us, and you'll stay alive as long as you remain so. We'll be in touch."

Jesse and James made their way out of the warehouse, and Callum watched. He stared back down at the money, before exiting as well, turning the light off behind him.

He walked without aim for a half hour before deciding on a destination.

That night he stayed at a hotel. The bed was softer than any floor, and much larger than the ones at the old group home he had stayed at. The shower water was warm, and ran brown as it washed months of filth off his body. His hair took several of the tiny hotel portions of shampoo and conditioner, and he discovered that he was in fact old enough to shave as he looked in the mirror. He had his old clothes laundered and folded, and stuffed them in the bag as he dressed in new ones ordered through air mail. A simple T-shirt, dark denim jeans, and black boots.

When it was all said and done, Callum had never felt more human, or more clean. Not that he could remember. He left the water running for Pikachu, who's fur was dirtier than he realized, and Froakie, who enjoyed the feeling of cold water running down it's back, as he simply laid back and watched tv. A luxury he never understood.

Most wouldn't appreciate a cheap motel like this. Cal looked outside as the sun rose with a full stomach for once, he realized that for many like him, being a criminal was much better than the alternative. Every luxury needed to be appreciatedThat being said, Team Rocket needed to be stopped. They weren't poor, from what he had seen. Instead they were college-age thugs who needed to be stopped before somebody got seriously hurt.

The Pokedex rang. It was Oak's response to his text the previous night. It was two words, that confused him as much as they scared him.

 **Oak:** Team Rocket.

Who was Team Rocket? And what was their goal?

Callum watched his Pokemon in the tub. Froakie was blowing bubbles again, and foam covered him head to toe, while Pikachu had climbed out hours ago and seemed to have fallen asleep in a small pile of towels. He would've released Scyther, but he didn't want to have to pay for anything he might have to replace.

As Callum watched, he wondered what this plan would mean for him. What it would mean for his team. Suddenly the lights flickered.

The totems began to burn, worse than when he became intangible, and the lights flickered once more, before everything froze. The water stopped flowing, suspended in mid-air, and Froakie stopped moving as well. Pikachu remained in his small towel ball, and the burning intensified until it became unbearable. Suddenly a purple vapor escaped one of the beads, and in front of him materialized a sableye.

It's blue eyes flashed violet once, and it pointed, chittering.

" _Yeah, I know, it's getting worse. What can I say?_ " Even in the ghost dimension he couldn't find his voice.

The Sableye pointed at his beads, especially the vacant white one, and shook his head.

" _What do you mean another one? Another Ghost? Won't that make everything worse?"_ He signed all of this frantically, as his head filled with ice club soda again, his usual state of anxiety. Another Ghost on the totem sounded like more power, but it meant more power against him as well. It was already difficult controlling the strength of two ghosts, one intensely powerful Sableye, and a weaker rotom. The sableye stared now, it's eyes glowing violet once more before the burning returned again, and another purple, less condensed vapor escaped.

A Rotom appeared next to Sableye. It's red eyes flashed brightly, as it's aura changed colors rapidly from orange to red to blue and back again. It hissed at him, and his heart dropped. When this had all started, Rotom had been on his side. Sableye had turned it against him as well. He sighed, pressing the palms of his hand in to his eyes until he saw bright lights.

" _You too? Is this what you want? Another pal to attack my_ fucking _arm all day and night, in return for what you have to offer? Another pal to make sure I get under 4 hours sleep so you can try to possess me? Fuck that. Fuck you. I should just catch you in a regular Pokeball and lock you up somewhere air tight. How's that?"_ By the time Callum had finished signing all of this, rapid paced, the Sableye and Rotom were wide-eyed. or as wide as diamond eyes and an electric ghost's eyes could get.

This time they both hissed, and sableye bared his fangs as rotom's aura changed colors even faster. They both leapt at Cal' and something within him snapped.

"STOP!" He yelled.

Sableye and Rotom both stopped short, suspended in the air as Cal's hand trembled. He breathed heavily, and purple static crackled around his hands. His eyes flashed once and he breathed heavily.

They had told him speaking in the shadow realm should be possible, but he had never known where to start. Apparently getting angry was as good a place as any. He released them both, and stared them down each in turn.

" _Listen, I understand. You want a pal. Whatever. I'll find something, some type of. I don't know, compromise? And you'll keep doing what I ask, and you'll let me sleep, and that's that. Got it? Good. Now, get the fuck back where you belong or so help me I'll banish you from here myself, you know I can."_ As satisfying as speaking was, Callum signed all of this out of habit. He looked at Sableye first, who nodded resignedly, and secondly at Rotom, who spun in an ashamed circle seemingly back to normal before it also nodded.

" _Good,_ " Callum nodded, and summoned the two ghosts back in to their totems on his wrist. Time returned to normal, and there was no sign of anything happening except Froakie giving him an odd look and Pikachu making an appearance before burrowing back inside his mound of towels.

Callum shook his hair free, before tying it back in a new knot. Things were definitely becoming more stressful, but at least he had a bed to sleep in.

He shut the lights off, and filled the tub with water so it wouldn't be running overnight before dropping himself in to bed. Immediately the Pokedex went off. It was an unknown number. He picked up.

"We'll get in touch with you when we need you, Boy." It was the man with blue hair. He hung up. Callum nearly threw the device at the wall, but instead he got up, his head in his hands as his hair slipped out of the tie it was in. He sighed tying it back before gathering his things and leaving the hotel. It didn't seem he was getting much sleep that night. Not in that bed at least.

 _Edited: December 27, 2017_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'd like to make it clear that Pokemon, and everything related to it is not my own property. Instead that priviledge, to the best of my knowledge, belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. This is their world and I just play in it.

-/

Callum was used to spending nights in the streets of New York. In fact, this was when he was most alive. Must have something to do with his dark nature.

Having spent the day hold up asleep on some fire escape, with Pikachu and Froakie clutched to him, stretching his legs felt amazing.

He came upon Washington Square Park, one of his favourite haunts in the summer. The park at its center was usually deserted at this time of night. Callum walked, keeping his Pokemon inside of their Pokeballs as by now he was sure they were enjoying stasis sleep.

All except Pikachu, who's sleep scheduled was just as screwed as Cal's own.

The sound of rushing water from the fountain in the park reached his ears, and his shoulders released a tension he hadn't realized he was carrying. Water had always calmed him, since he was a child. Even after the incident with Kyogre, the water had called to him.

He found his favourite bench and sat, dropping the bag The Rockets had given him at his feet.

This was the same bench that he had spent many a lonely night sleeping on when things at the group home got too rough. The children were merciless in teasing the mute boy, and he wasn't allowed to have Pikachu out of his Pokeball as often as he would have liked.

The first time he had his Pokemon confiscated, he had run he had stolen Pikachu back before running away. He got terribly lost, and everything was a blur. He didn't remember how he got on the train, but somehow he found himself here. At this fountain.

He slept on this very bench, although it felt much smaller now than it did that first night.

"Hey!" He was snapped out of his reverie by a young woman. She wore capri leggings and a track jacket, with running shoes. A thin film of sweat reflected the light off her caramel skin. Her hair was a curly mop, buzzed short at the sides, and she walked with her hands on her hips as she caught her breath.

"You okay there? You seem pretty out of it." She nodded at him, and he self-consciously thumbed his eyebrow. He bit his lip softly, before slowly shaking his head no. The upside to not speaking is he never had to be afraid that he would say too much.

"Not much of a talker, huh? That's okay, my mom always says I speak enough for two anyways. Do you mind if I keep you company? My Buneary and I usually jog through here just for the fountain, and nobody's usually here. There she is now!"

She sat beside him, and pointed at a Buneary skating across the ice after releasing an ice beam across the surface of the water.

"Do you have any other Pokemon? You look like you have some adorable Pokemon, you just seem like the type. Am I right?"

He nodded once, smiling slightly. Froakie definitely counted as cute in his book. Scyther, not so much.

While this girl was extremely talkative, it was somehow very endearing. Cal didn't usually enjoy the company of other people, but he thought he might make an exception for this one.

She seemed to be encouraged by his smile. "My brother's a Pokemon trainer, he's on his way to the Pokemon League now. My parents always said he'd make it far. I was never really one for battling though, I just enjoy cute Pokemon. Buneary was a gift from my brother actually, he bred her from his own Lopunny. Hey, are you hungry? I could dig some pizza. I'm supposed to be losing weight but apparently pizza's a vegetable so I think I'm allowed" she stood, extending a hand.

He looked at it for a moment, before taking it. Her hand was cool, and small in his.

She whistled once and her Buneary leaped once off of the now melting ice, to her side.

"By the way, my name's Athena, although my friends call me Nina and my mom shortens it to 'Thena'. You, Mr. Quiet, can call me anything you like." She winked once, and Cal blushed viciously as he picked up his bag. He whipped out his Pokedex from his pocket, before finding the notes application and typing out a quick message.

"I'm Callum."

She grinned even more widely if possible, and looked up at him. While Cal wasn't overly tall, she was small at only five foot four. She had to crane her neck up to look at him properly when they stood this close.

"Then I guess you can be Cal" she pulled at his hand without a second glance, leading him to the promised pizza.

Running in to strangers in New York was nothing new, although usually they were more drunk or high than this girl seemed to be. Callum decided not to question it. Perhaps things could be looking up for him, or at the very least this was the good to balance out the bad.

They walked, quiet except for the sound of Athena's talking. She carried both parts of the conversation dutifully, looking to him now and then for his response wether it be a nod or a shake of his head.

Eventually she pulled him in to a small pizza shop. The owner seemed to know her. He set her up with two slices of extra cheese for Callum, and two slices of pineapple pizza. Pikachu got his own slice of pizza, with ketchup and salt.

"You know Cal, you're a good listener." Her thick valley accent reminded him of that movie they had seen in school once during a recreational time. Clueless, he remembered.

He didn't have the heart to ever tell her that he had stopped listening long ago, only catching tidbits and pieces of their conversation. "So, what do you do? Are you in school? Do you work?"

This was what he had dreaded. How would he explain he was homeless. What could he say to her, about the rolls of money in the bag, the stolen TM the rockets had flicked back at him, and the prototype Pokedex given to him the legendary Professor Oak.

Athena must have noticed the change in his demeanor, as she grabbed his hand from across the table, before changing the subject smoothly.

After pizza they walked again through the night. This time they walked much more slowly, and finally ended up on the roof of her building. It was tall, and he was confused as to why they made their way towards it until she greeted the doorman by name. They rode the elevator up to her floor in silence, and she opened the door with practiced ease.

They watched from the veranda on the roof, as the sun rose. Cal watched as Pikachu sat with Athena's buneary.

Cal thought of the night he had just had. It was like something out of a dream, and at any moment he thought he might wake up on the same bench outside near the fountain.

Suddenly Athena turned next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon let's go to bed."

Cal's eyes shot wide open.

"Not like that silly!" Athena laughed. "The sun is already coming up. You can take the couch, since I made you walk me home."

Cal would never say she forced him anywhere, as he seemed to follow her as though under a spell.

If this was a dream he never wanted it to end.

-/

Cal awoke later that afternoon on Athena's bed. Somehow, the original plan of sleeping on the couch had fallen to the wayside. They hadn't done anything, besides sleep, but the weight of her body on such a comfortable bed next to his was something he could definitely become accustomed to.

When he awoke, Athena's hair was still wet from a shower. She wore an oversized sweater, and a pair of too small track shorts that accentuated her thick thighs.

Cal sat up, tying his hair back and looking for his shirt.

"Good morning sleepy head, you slept a lot longer than I thought you would but I didn't want to wake you up. You just looked so cute!" She giggled, and Cal blushed.

He looked away, tying his hair back again, before she punched slapped his arm playfully.

"No, really though, you looked like you hadn't slept well in ages. You feeling okay?"

She looked worried, and he was touched. He couldn't remember the last time somebody was worried for him.

He nodded, and scratched his neck. They maintained eye contact for a moment, before he suddenly got up. He noticed Pikachu asleep with Buneary in a blush bed in the corner.

Callum looked at Athena questioningly, before looking both ways as if looking for something and looking down at his bare chest.

"Your shirt? I threw it in the wash, but I took out some of my brothers old clothes for you, in case you wanted a shower or anything."

She paused.

"I was gonna shopping for a party later on tonight, if you wanna come?" There was that accent again. She would never know how much he loved it.

A party. Despite being nineteen years old, he had never been to one of those. It could be fun.

He nodded tentatively. He didn't fully trust Athena, not by a long shot, but he figured after everything he had been through he could handle himself well enough. Plus, he had just slept in her bed. If she wanted to hurt him she would've done it already.

Athena grinned widely, before getting up.

"In that case, we should be heading out soon. The shower's that one door on the end, I'll leave the clothes right outside the door. Um, I'll get started on breakfast, and I have Pokemon food in the pantry. Okay, I'm totally rambling…" She trailed off and made eye contact with Cal, who was silently laughing.

"Hey! No laughing, or no breakfast! Just get in the shower,!" Athena rolled her eyes before kicking him out of the room.

Callum found himself with a towel on his arm outside of Athena's room. The apartment was large, and very nicely furnished. He walked to the end of the hall, walking past a large painting of a man, seated next to a royal looking Persian on the wall.

Now why would a girl have a painting like that in their apartment?

Callum decided not to put too much more thought in to it, instead he locked the bathroom door and stripped.

Even the shower was very high-end. Honestly, who was this girl? The shower was not like any he had ever see, the floors were black tile and the stalls were some material he couldn't identify. The water came out of both sides of the wall, and drained at his feet. The water pressure was much better than the hotel shower.

He soaped and lathered several times, finally finishing with a deep condition of his hair. He methodically twisted his dreadlocks so the hairs were more uniformly joined together, as the last few weeks had caused his hair to become loose and a bit of a mess.

He came out of the shower feeling like a new person after having scrubbed what felt like dozens of layers of skin off. He shook his head and hair dripped around the bathroom, but he was sure Athena wouldn't mind terribly.

Opening the bathroom door, he found a small pile of clothes next to the door. He and Athena's brother must have been very close in stature, as they fit him very well. It was simple, ripped denim jeans, a white T-shirt and a flannel. He probably had a skater phase. Either way it was comfortable and casual enough.

Callum walked out of the bathroom barefoot, letting his hair hang to finish drying, as he had already wrung it out before stepping out of the shower. He tried Athena's door, but it was locked. He scratched his neck, before figuring that Athena must've been dressing. Instead he decided to explore a bit.

He walked through the apartment, happening upon the open concept living room and kitchen. He was surprised to see a man sitting at the couch, looking very comfortable.

"Well, don't just stand there, take a seat. National Geographic is having a wildlife special, and I'd like to meet my daughter's latest boy toy."

Cal winced, before making his way over. The man didn't look over at him once as Cal walked. He sat at the other end of the couch, and watched as a fearow made quick work of a ratticate, before settling to eat its' kill.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Athena's father asked. We humans find ourselves with the power to train these powerful beings and yet we forget at times that they are still animals, with an animal's instincts" As he spoke a powerful Persian slinked around the couch, before sitting on its hind legs in front of him. He placed a large hand on its' head, scratching it softly behind the ears.

The man made eye contact with him for the first time that conversation, and Callum froze. His piercing grey eyes were like bullets.

"You don't know who I am, young man, but I know who you are. I don't know how you found yourself here, but you are exactly where I need you. You seem to have a talent for being in the right place at the right time. My people have told me what you can do. You are of use to me."

The man flipped his card at Callum. On it was emblazoned a large red "R". Only a name and a number beside it. Giovanni.

"Call me. And know this, if Athena hears anything of this, you're dead. If the cops hear of this, you are dead. This is between us, otherwise, you are dead. Remember this."

He stood, and Callum's heart thudded harder and harder.

Suddenly Athena came out.

"Daddy! I didn't know you were visiting! Have you met Callum? He's taking me shopping. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" She didn't even skip a beat, casually introducing him.

"We've been acquainted darling, yes, but I'm sorry I can't stay, I just wanted to check to make sure everything was okay. Keep my daughter safe young man, understand?" He chuckled, as if he hadn't just threatened to have him killed before embracing Athena. As he walked away his persian made direct eye contact with Callum before slinking away after its master. Pikachu leapt on to Cal's shoulder, glaring back at the persian.

"I'm sorry about that, Cal, I didn't know my dad would be here. He can be a pretty intimidating guy I would've warned you if I knew he was coming."

Callum just smiled and waved his hand, as if to wave her worries away.

Athena smiled back and they had another of those awkward eye contact moments before Callum looked away.

Instances like these his lack of communication skills stood out, as even if he did speak he wouldn't know what to say. He looked up again and watched as Athena smiled shaking her head, before slipping on her shoes.

"C'mon, we can eat on the way."

They stepped out, and Cal threw his bag over his shoulder.

-:

Cal discovered he hated shopping. Athena on the other hand, seemed to love nothing more. They floated from store to store, without rush.

He began to realize just how much money she must have when the employees of the stores promised to have all the bags delivered to her apartment. Didn't normal people just carry everything? He wouldn't know from experience but something seemed off.

He did manage to buy himself a wallet, and stick some money in there so he could pay for some items of his own. Athena took great fun out of having him try on numerous items and cat calling.

Finally after several hours she finally decided they were done. They were on their way to the foodcourt when his dex buzzed. It was oak.

 **Oak: update?**

Callum sighed, wondering how he would explain all of this. He decided the easiest way was just to send a picture. He left Athena under guise of using the bathroom, and entered an empty stall. Pulling out Giovanni's card he snapped a picture of it and sent it off to Oak.

As he walked out of the bathroom his beads shifted once and he looked instinctively to the second floor of the shopping mall. There, by a trainer store was the boy from when he had stolen the tm. And he had a friend.

He turned away quickly, and walked to the food court. A run-in here, with Athena, would be catastrophic. But what excuse could he give her?

He found her in the food court. She had ordered them both food, and was nibbling on a french fry. Her face lit up when she saw him, and he couldn't help but feel that everything might be okay.

"Hey! What took you so long? I didn't know what you like so I got you the same thing as me, I hope that's okay. I was thinking, you're a trainer right? I'd love to see you train, we have a training room in our building my brother would use all the time. What other Pokemon do you have? I've already seen Froakie and Pikachu, but you have a third Pokeball so I just wondered. If you like we can go home to eat, it's kinda crowded here." Athena spoke quickly as always, never fully giving him time to answer one question. As she spoke he typed on his pokedex answering her questions.

" _Had trouble finding you, but burgers and fries is good. I haven't had much time to train lately so that sounds good. I have a Scyther. Eating at yours is probably best."_ He typed the last sentence intensely relieved that he wouldn't have to make an excuse to leave.

They stood, collecting their food and making their way through the maze of a mall to the front exit where they would catch a cab. As they walked, Callum was extremely glad he wouldn't have to fake a conversation as he was trying to act natural.

His luck was good until they exited the mall. The taxi had just pulled up and he was opening the door for Athena when he spotted the two trainers exiting. They were speaking animatedly, and each carried several bags.

He was spotted entering the cab, but sighed in relief as the driver ignored the trainer. He yelled and pointed them out to his friend, but by then they had driven off. Athena remained oblivious to the close encounter.

The taxi ride was particularly quiet as it seemed Athena was finally tired out by the shopping trip.

Halfway through, Oak texted him. It was simply a news link to Giovanni's suspected ties to the Rockets, as if he needed further proof.

Athena grabbed Cal's arm and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully.

It appeared that on top of everything else he was now dating the daughter of the head of a crime syndicate.

Athena snuggled up to his side.

Things could still be worse.

-/

For Athena, getting ready for a party meant hours doing her hair and makeup, as well as picking out the perfect outfit. Callum was ready after twenty minutes, but when he saw Athena's end result he thought the time invested was well worth it.

Her curls were done up in wonderful fashion, and her makeup was not too heavy, defining her full lips and drawing attention to her deep eyes. Callum didn't know what exactly her outfit was, but it looked like a two piece dress , with her midriff exposed.

Callum kept it simple, white T-shirt and a denim jacket with a pair of black tapered jeans. Pikachu stalked across his shoulder, tousling his hair.

They took another cab to the party and Cal felt his anxiety spike. Athena on the other hand seemed to be more excited than ever. She chattered non-stop about how lovely her friend was, and how much she loved roof top parties.

He nodded once, before gripping her hand. She stopped talking and looked him in the eye.

"We don't have to do this, Cal. I understand. My friend's can be a bit much, but they'll understand if I don't show. Especially because we just met, this can be a bit much. I just really like you, and it's only been a day, but you seem to understand me so well. Am I talking too much? I'm talking too much, I mean, I'm practically moving you in with me! You've met my father and everything, it's just-" Cal pulled covered her mouth with his own.

He leaned back, breaking the kiss, and looked at her.

"Talk about a first kiss!" she exclaimed, gasping for air. "For the record, we're doing that again. Were there fireworks? I swear there were fireworks. Oh my goodness, that was amazing. Do we have to go to this party?" Cal nodded his head yes.

"Then save more of that for after, okay?" She giggled before crawling out of his lap and stepping out of the car. Callum followed, and followed Athena as she took his hand and led him in to the building. They released hands in the stairs, and Cal let his hair down, shaking his head once shake it out before retying it back. His hands fumbled though, and the knot slipped out.

"Here, I've got you." Athena softly took the band from his hand, and got up on her tip toes so she could tie it for him. He let her small hands guide his hair in to his usual style, but she allowed one strand to fall to the side of his face. "Trust me, it's a good look for you. And this too." She pulled up the sleeves of the jacket, before catching sight of the beads on his left wrist. She reached softly for them, before Cal caught her hands. He shook his head no once, before intertwining her hand in his right hand.

The elevator door dinged as it open, and Callum got his first view of a pent house. The lights were off, except for some strobes and the lights around the open bar. The music was loud, and the bass heavy. Athena looked back at him once, before they walked out in to the party.

They were instantly accosted by a girl in a pink dress.

"OhmiGawd! Nina, you made it! I haven't seen you since the party at the Robinsons! How are you? OhmiGawd who is this!"

Cal was already annoyed, but Athena was gracious and polite.

"Hey Kelly! I'm great, that party was pretty wild I hope this one doesn't get _that_ turned up. This is Cal, he doesn't talk much but he's a total sweetheart."

"Are you two like, sleeping together?" she whispered loudly, and Callum suddenly found himself interested in the rest of the party as he looked away.

Cal scanned the room. He hadn't been so surrounded by people since -

Suddenly he was the little boy again, crowded on all sides in a mob. He could feel Pikachu on his shiver on his shoulder.

Athena seemed to notice something was wrong and squeezed his hand. He winked at her. She smiled, assured. They looked back at Kelly, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well, I'll let you two love birds be, but just so you know, I'd avoid the roof unless you want to get in to a Pokemon battle, it's like some type of pissing contest or something." She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Athena giggled and elbowed him lightly. "You know, I have yet to see you actually battle, wanna give me a show?"

Callum shook his head. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he pulled out the Pokedex. "2 things. You need to learn sign language, and I don't want to battle any of these guys here. They battle for Glory, I battle for more."

Mostly for survival, but she didn't need to know that.

Athena read all of this very quickly.

"Who's gonna teach me? Would that be you, Mr. strong dark and handsome? And I see you, the honorable knight. Would you fight for your ladies' honor?" She linked her arms over his neck and kissed him, before turning around and grinding on him in tune with the music.

He instinctively grabbed her waist with both hands, and grinned. He could definitely get used to this.

They danced until they were both sweaty and breathing heavily. Finally Athena kissed him before breathing heavily in to his ear. "

"I need a drink, mind getting me one, Mister?" He nodded to her, gasping as well, before making his way to the bar. He made eye contact with the bartender pulled out his Pokedex. Athena had texted him her order, so he pointed at his throat and shook his head. The bartender got the hint, and read the Pokedex. Callum slipped the Dex back in to his pocket, as he waited on Athena's drink and his own water.

He turned to look for Athena on the dance floor with the drinks when he bumped in to a hand.

He turned and saw a beefy young man with gelled hair and a drink spilled inches from his shirt.

"What the fuck bro! You pushin' on me? Why you pushin' on me? I had a drink in my hand, could've spilled it all over my shirt, you need to watch where you're going. If you watch where you're going we won't have a problem.

Callum went stone faced and his hand trembled as it formed a fist, while the beads began to burn. He shook his head once, and began to turn back towards the bar, hoping he could simply walk away.. There was no luck.

"C'mon bro. You were pushin' on me? You pushin' on me, huh? I had a drink in my hand, could've spilled it all over my shirt. " He would've gone on, but Athena appeared.

"Hey Cal, I came to see what was taking so long. Guess it was nothing." She said this making direct eye contact with the trainer, who's face visibly reflected his anger.

"This your girl?" He looked at Athena now. "Your boy was pushin' on me. I had a drink in my hand, could've spilled it all over my shirt. He wasn't watching where his going. He needs to watch where he's going or where going to have a problem"

"Nobody's 'pushin on you' my guy. Please just go back to the party." Athena rolled her eyes, grabbing the drink from Cal's hands.

Muscle-man looked back at Callum.

"Oh? You need a chick to speak for you? Punk ass. How about we settle this on the field then, 'my guy'."

He walked away without further word.

Callum flexed his knuckles, before cracking his fingers.

"What happened to battling for glory being pointless?" Athena asked, gripping his forearm. He looked down at her. On the bar top there was a pen and a napkin, he wrote quickly before walking off on his way to the roof.

"Glory is different from pride in oneself. Battling reveals all truths."

She watched, as he walked, without any of the fear or hesitation she expected of him. His shoulders squared and his chin high he made his way up the steps to the roof.

There the trainer already waited, having cleared the battlefield for them. His machop barked fiercely from his side of the field.

"Looks like the Rat showed up! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, two on two!"

Cal took a battle stance in his corner. The roof was wide and spacious. There were large fences all around to prevent any battles from causing any casualties. Cal had a choice to make. Scyther had the type advantage, but didn't have the flying-type moves to back it up. Froakie was slowly getting stronger, but was still inexperienced. Pikachu could handle it, but if he had something stronger on his belt then he might want to hold on to him.

He maximized Froakie's Pokeball, before throwing it out on to the field. A young man stepped to the exact middle of the field from the sidelines and raised his right arm.

"Challenger, ready?" The trainer nodded and his torchic ruffled its feathers.

"The challenged, are you ready?" Cal nodded, and Froakie's blew a bubble.

"Begin!" The ref shouted, and neither skipped a beat in launching commands.

"Machop, start this off with a sweep!" The machop leapt, launching himself at Froakie who leapt up higher over it.

" _Hit it with a water pulse, but stay on your toes! Guerrilla warfare!"_

Callum signed this quickly, but Froakie had developed a good sense of not only his tactics but how to catch on to most of what he was saying without fully losing his focus on the battle.

Froakie dove to the side, dodging a karate chop and quickly released a water pulse that glanced off the machop's side. It lost its balance and was spun around, but quickly gathered itself just in time to catch another water pulse. It took it head on, and shook, as it began to shiver.

"Machop, shake it off, and focus!"

The machop began to shake and tremble, steam rising off it.

Cal watched as Froakie launched another water pulse, but the machop quickly rolled to the side as the opposite trainer shouted.

"Machop, chop it away!"

The machop raised a hand as it glowed , before slapping the water pulse away.

"Again!" he shouted, and the machop ran now.

" _Dodge with Quick Attack!_ " Callum tried to sign for Froakie to get away, but it was too late, as the machop slammed it's glowing hand down its side.

"Looks like a critical hit," He heard somebody say, and he had to agree, as Froakie was thrown to the side. When it got up, it immediately began to favor its' side. It didn't have much left, but it might still be able to win this.

" _Froakie, quick attack in to Thief!"_ Froakie took one limping step before it dashed away in a blur, a dark aura surrounding its' hand. It swiped past the machop, which recoiled. In its' hand it held a Sitrus berry, which it promptly ate.

Looked like a come from behind win was in bound, Cal grinned to himself. What luck.

Or it was good luck, until the machop got another critical hit. Despite that, Froakie looked as though it could take more even though the hit seemed to have done more damage than it should've. All its' attacks seemed to hit harder than they should've as well, but he had no time to wonder.

He commanded Froakie to use water pulse again, and watched as the machop sidestepped it before closing in with a third karate chop. Froakie leapt to the side, and then again as the machop continued swinging.

He looked and evaluated his options, as time seemed to slow down. He could call for another water pulse, and risk the machop countering with another move that he didnt think he could avoid. Quick attack in to thief might cause some damage but froakie looked done. He knew Pikachu could clean up the rest of this match, as it was his strongest pokemon by far but what if his next pokemon was stronger than this machop? It wasn't likely as it already seemed power-leveled, so it was probably his starter.

Callum watched the opponent zone in on Froakie, who had two large bruises on it's leg and rib. It would need to be pulled out soon, but not yet.

" _Lick!_ " Callum commanded, and Froakie's long tongue caught the Torchic just as it moved in to attack. It shuddered in response before yellow sparks crackled around it.

It moved in for another chop, but its' hand phased right through Froakie, just as Callum felt its' ghostly presence. Interesting.

" _Another!"_ Cal commanded, this time his eyes flashing purple as he bypassed the hand signs entirely.

The Machop shuddered again, falling to a knee as Froakie licked it a final time and it felt flat.

Without skipping a beat he recalled it, effectively forfeiting Froakie for the rest of the match as there were no substitutions but that was fine. Pikachu could handle this.

Cal' hadn't had to issue commands to Pikachu since he first bonded with it.

His opponent recalled the machop with a growl and released a hawlucha. It flexed and posed, before leaping swooping in. Pikachu blasted it away with a thunder.

Callum smirked, and another thunder later it was over.

He didn't bother recalling Pikachu who was no worse for wear, and climbed his shoulder. The other trainer recalled his ghastly before clipping it to his belt. They met in the middle of the field.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I know battles of the heart never lie. You won, but I'll be back for a rematch."

Callum nodded, and shook his hand firmly, before turning away.

Athena stood on the field behind him, her head cocked to the side as tho examining him. He stood as well, awaiting her judgement.

"Knight in shining armor, huh? I guess I could get used to that" she winked before grinning. "C'mon Cal, I'm not done dancing for the night." She walked off, presumably back downstairs to the dancefloor.

Callum grinned, before jogging to catch up to her.


End file.
